


Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by wishboneluck



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Lightwood Siblings Feels, M/M, Magnus Bane & Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishboneluck/pseuds/wishboneluck
Summary: Alec is hired to kill Magnus Bane. Imagine how well that goes (Magnus most definitely lives)





	1. Chapter 1

It’s Isabelle who first tells him, strutting towards him faster than anyone has a right to in five-inch heels and shoving him into the closest room. Luckily for them, it was Jace’s room and he isn’t even semi-perturbed by the disruption, barely glancing up from his book as he lays in bed.

“Good, you’re here,” she says as she locks his door.

Jace raises an eyebrow and snorts, perpetually amused by their sister. “Where else would I be?”

“I don’t have time to answer that,” she turns to look at Alec, voice low. “Mom and dad are talking about sending you on a mission.”

Jace shuts his book and stands up quickly. Alec is just as surprised. For one, their parents have been divorced for three years and rarely talk unless it’s about Max. Two, he’s been screwing up a lot lately and had no doubt if any of them were to be selected so soon it’d be Isabelle.

“Really?” Alec can’t hide his excitement, while Izzy can’t hide her annoyance. She smacks him in the shoulder.

“Yes, really! And it’s not a good thing. These missions lately, they feel off. I know you’ve noticed it too, even you’re not that blind to The Clave’s misdeeds.”

Jace leans back, arms folded across his chest and face carefully neutral as he waits for Alec’s response.

“I’m not blind to anything,” Alec starts as Isabelle scoffs. “And besides, you haven’t even told me what this mission is, how do I know if it’s good or bad?”

“Well, I didn’t hear that part.”

Alec rolls his eyes. “But it’s definitely not good? Sure, Iz sounds logical.”

“Because like I said, things feel off lately. The Clave has gotten more secretive and the way mom and dad were talking,” she trails off but Jace can see how truly afraid she is for their brother.

Alec must be able to as well because he puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Listen, yes things have been a little more tight-lipped lately, but with The Circle coming around things have to be. It does feel weird but all change does. We all know I hate to change more than anyone. But if they do approach me about a mission, you’ll be the first two to know, deal?”

Isabelle nods, though it’s clear she’s still unhappy. As loathe as Jace is to admit it, because he hates thinking bad of their parents, something about this clearly feels off. But he finds himself nodding along as well, happy to see the appeased smile on his brother’s face. 

It’s only a few hours later that he finds himself sitting on the edge of Alec’s bed beside Isabelle, as Alec stands in front of them, his face grim but determined.

“Mom pulled me into her office after training today. You were right Izzy, they’re sending me on a mission. It’s two days from now.”

Isabelle’s standing up before Alec can finish his sentence. “Two days? That’s not enough time for anything! Why is it so soon?”

“It’s a kill mission, and the target is apparently a big one. Whatever he’s done, it must be awful for this to be rushed.”

Alec has never been a good liar, and they can both see he has his doubts on that. His lip twitches and Jace know he’s warring with himself- whether this is right or wrong, whether he’s the right choice, whether he’ll survive. Jace turns his thoughts away from that possibility quickly. He can’t imagine a life without Alec.

“Tell us how we can help; any research, extra training, tell us and we’ll do it.” Jace volunteers, not even looking at Isabelle because he knows she’s all in, despite her feelings on the matter.

“Yeah, I don’t care what mom or dad say, these next two days are all about getting you ready.”

Alec smiles, a soft laugh escapes his lips and Jace watches the tension ease from his shoulders just ever so slightly.

“I’ve already got you both approved to assist in the preparation. So far all I have is a name a few locations he’s known to frequent.”

“Okay, well, give us the name.”

“Magnus Bane.”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s odd how much information there is about this Magnus Bane yet how useless all of that information is. They know nearly all of his many hobbies, his many acquaintances, and nearly all of his many haunts. Yet they know nothing of his family, close relationships, or his job. For Jace, who hates this type of research in the first place, it’s exhausting.

“So, what, we just send Alec running all over the city hoping to run into this guy?” Isabelle asks, exhausted and irritated after Jace’s third time of suggesting they give up.

“No, I suggest we go with him.”

“Not happening,” Alec interrupts, as usual with the worst timing as he enters the room for the first time in hours. He takes a seat beside Izzy, face gaunt and he smells of sweat- no doubt working nonstop to prepare for anything and everything. “What have you found?”

“Alec, your hand,” Isabelle replies, not bothering with his question. Jace looks and sees his knuckles look nearly raw and there are crusts of blood. 

Alec jerks his hands away and hides them under the desk, rubbing at them, pain obvious but like most things Alec doesn’t want to deal with, ignored.

“I’ll wrap them in a bit. What have you found?”

Grimacing unhappily, she turns back to the computer.

“Everything and nothing, it’s insane. It’s like he’s forced all of his useless information out there and then buried anything of importance on another planet. Not even Underhill could help.”

And it’s well-known that Underhill is the best and would do almost anything for Alec, as he truly believes just like Jace and Izzy that Alec is destined for great things. Alec grimaces, and it’s not from the pain in his hands.

“What was that suggesting about me just running all over the place? Maybe I can just cross my fingers and take the subway, run into him that way.”

“We’ll find a way Alec, we just need time.”

“We don’t have time though. I have one more day.”

Jace speaks up, hating to see the people he loves the most sound so downtrodden. “And we can find out all we need in less than that. We’re just exhausted and stressed so we’re not thinking straight. Let’s get some dinner, rest our brains and get back to it. It’s on me.”

Isabelle rolls her eyes but smiles. “Let me guess, you want to go to Hunter’s Moon with that pretty bartender you have no shot with?”

Jace laughs as Alec looks at them confused, but they all grab their jackets to go.

“Yes, the Hunter’s Moon with the pretty bartender I definitely have a shot with.”

“Wait, what bartender?”

Isabelle continues to laugh. “Oh, Alec just wait, I promise it’s much better in person.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another short chapter but the next one will be longer & have Maia, Magnus & Madzie!


	3. Chapter 3

As usual, Isabelle is right and Alec is amused as he watches Jace and the bartender go back and forth. It’s nice to have something to take his mind off his mission, even it’s just for a little while. 

Jace comes back to their table soon after, drinks in hand and a beaming smile on his face. 

“Seems like that went well,” Alec jokes, taking his mug of beer as Izzy does the same.

Jace just shrugs. “Believe it or not, the first time I came here we actually got along. Then apparently some blonde asshole who looks like me was a dick to her friend and it just . . . escalated from there. Now Maia knows it wasn’t me but she just grew to hate me naturally I guess.”

“Or maybe bumbling and sweet is more her type,” Izzy suggests as they watch what appears to be another bartender apologizing profusely to a clearly upset and slightly wet customer as Maia smiles and shakes her head at the scene. 

Jace just scoffs and sips at his drink. “Not too worried about that guy.”

Izzy rolls her eyes but as always, it’s fondly. “Of course, you’re not, but you know sometimes shy and sweet is a good thing.”

Alec and Jace turn to each other in disbelief, obviously thinking the same thing.

“You’re dating Clary,” they reply when Isabelle makes no attempt to back track though they both feel she should.

“Clary is sweet!”

“She slapped me on our first mission!”

Isabelle shrugs. “She saved your ass, it wasn’t malicious.”

Jace just shakes his head. Isabelle is right of course; Clary’s quick thinking had saved the mission but he’s always thought there could have been another way.

“Okay, but shy?” Alec interjects, knowing this old argument wont end with Izzy admitting she’s wrong. It’s an issue since she’s right ninety-five percent of the time.

“Maybe shy isn’t the best word.”

It isn’t even close but he’ll take what he can get. Both Jace and Izzy had found him to be hypercritical of Clary in the beginning so he tries not to be too hard on her now. She’s definitely improved with her training. No one will ever be worthy of any of his siblings in his eyes, but Clary definitely makes Isabelle happy and that’s all that matters.

“Yeah maybe,” Jace laughs and Isabelle just rolls her eyes fondly.

“Anyways, I can at least pick someone that likes me.”

Jace snorts. “All that adoration gets boring after a while, why do you think Alec is my best friend?”

“Because I’m the only one who can deal with you?” Alec jokes.

Jace just gestures as if that proves his point and polishes off his glass. “See, I love the challenge.”

He’s back at the bar as Alec shakes his head in fond exasperation. Isabelle watches Jace saunter up to the bar before turning to Alec.

“Speaking of challenges…”

Alec sighs. “I thought this was a no work talk type of deal? Since that’s what we’re escaping.”

“Like you haven’t been thinking about it the entire time we’re here.”

And well, it’s not like Alec can say she’s wrong.

“So what? Any brilliant suggestions?”

“I think you should talk to mom and dad about getting someone else for the mission. Something about this just doesn’t feel right.”

“You’ve said, but you can’t say what. And besides, The Clave isn’t perfect but they aren’t evil.”

“We haven’t found anything about this guy.”

Alec glances around, certain that any snippets of their conversation would sound suspicious to eavesdroppers. He leans closer to Izzy and lowers his voice.

“Which I think proves the point. Good people don’t hide that well.”

Isabelle glowers and leans even closer. “Smart people do, people who know about what’s out there. We don’t exactly have a paper trail on us either.”

Alec leans back frustrated, she has a point but what choice does he have?

But before he can even think of what to say, he hears, “Magnus!”

He freezes, both his and Izzy’s eyes widen in surprise. They turn towards the bar, see Jace’s shoulders tense and watch Maia turn from him to round on the innocent looking bartender from earlier and yanks the phone from his grip. Jace grabs his drink and strides over to them. 

“The kid is on delivery duty after fucking up about a thousand drink orders. Watch him,” Jace whispers, and Alec does as Isabelle and Jace expertly feign conversation.

Maia hangs up shortly after and pulls the young guy to the side.

“Go ahead and slip out,” Isabelle advises. “It’ll look weird if you leave right after him. Clearly they know something if she made him keep his voice down.”

Alec nods, and slips out. He isn’t waiting long when the kid, the nametag just a Bat symbol, leaves out the doors not bothering getting a car or even a bike. Bane is in walking distance. All this time he was right under their noses.

He watches and follows as the kid walks into one of the nicer buildings. Alec bides his time, though this kid seems so oblivious he’s not sure it would matter, and enters the building just as a woman about his age leaves, she blushes and smiles as she holds the door for him and he hopes his returning smile doesn’t make him look like a serial killer as Jace says it sometimes does.

It’s not hard to catch up with Bat as he goes up the top floor, opting for the stairs for a reason Alec can’t figure out but it’s convenient enough. He watches as Bat delivers the food to room 1C. There are words exchanged and Alec listens carefully, hoping to for some confirmation of the fact that this is Magnus Bane.  
And as if his thoughts have spoken it into existence, the next words to come out of Bat’s mouth are just what he needs.

“Thank you, Mr. Bane.”

Alec peaks around the corner, still careful to stay as hidden as possible but still get as much of a visual as he can. Now that he has what he needs, he just needs to plan his next step which shouldn’t be too hard.

Swiftly as Alec has ever seen anything, he watches as a smooth ringed hand reaches out and grabs Bat by the arm. Alec tenses, he’s unready and weaponless but if this Bane does anything Alec will have no choice but to intervene.

“Bartholomew? Please remember our previous conversation about volume and my name.”

The hands drop quickly off of Bat and Bat apologizes profusely as Alec lets out a sigh of relief and takes his leave; ready to call Izzy and Jace as soon as he’s a safe distance from this place.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read and mostly just silly fun, this a lot more in-depth than I originally intended but I promise everyone gets their happy ending. Please let me know what you think so far!


End file.
